Sakura's Love Returns
by lady-of-the-wind
Summary: Sakura is being plagued by new cards that are springing up in the small town of Tomoeda. To make things more chaotic, Shaoran shows up again and Sakura now has to deal with her feelings for him and the rogue cards.
1. Dreams

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own CCS, C.L.A.M.P does, because if I did I would be filthy rich and I wouldn't be writing fan fictions. ^_~

**_a/n_****_: This story is fiction and didn't happen in any of the episodes. This story also takes place as if the second CCS movie never happened. Keep that in mind as you read and if I contradict myself, please tell me, I tend to do that a lot. I am resubmitting this story so if you have already read it…you don't have to read it again. ^_^  _**

Sakura's Love Returns

**Ch.**** 1 Dreams**

All of sudden Sakura woke up in a cold sweat after having one of her "visions". It was about a stranger coming to town and her trying to catch an unseen force that was disturbing Tomoeda. Sakura looked at her alarm clock and saw that she was late for school. 

"Hoe! I'm late for school, not again." She hurriedly got up and got dressed and quickly checked herself out in the mirror. In the past six years she had changed a lot. She had grown a bit taller, same big emerald green eyes, brown hair, but now her hair was down to her mid-back. Even though it's longer she still put it up in two pigtails with red ball hair ties. 

She hurried downstairs, drank a cup of tea, and said,

"Otou-san, I'm late again, sayonara." Fujitaka smiled as his daughter ran to put on her roller blades. Sakura strapped on her roller blades. Even though she's 18 she still roller bladed every chance she got. 

On the way to school she couldn't stop thinking about her dream/vision. "What does it mean?" she asked herself. She turned the corner to Seijou High and there Tomoyo stood waiting for her, as usual. Over the past year Sakura had finally realized Tomoyo's love for her. She had told Tomoyo that it wouldn't work out because she wasn't that way and that she just wanted to be friends. Besides Sakura's heart still belonged to another after all these years, Shaoran Li. She hadn't forgotten about him. 

Tomoyo and her got into school and headed for their first class. She looked around at her classmates. None of her friends had changed either, except for the usual changes you undergo after puberty. Sakura daydreamed through the whole school day till lunch. Tomoyo and her started outside for lunch. There they met Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa, Rika Sasaki, and Takahashi Yamazaki, who was sitting next to Chiharu. As Sakura sat down she felt an odd feeling creeping over her body. Tomoyo saw the look on her face and asked,

"What is it Sakura? What's wrong?" 

"I sense a...Clow card." She whispered, looking at Tomoyo, an odd expression on her face. "But how is that possible?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head,

"I don't have a clue. I'll talk to Kero-chan about it when I get home, besides the feeling is gone." 

After school when Sakura got home, she went upstairs to talk to Kero. When she got upstairs she saw Kero playing video games, and eating, as usual. 

"Are you playing video games again?" she asked extremely annoyed. 

"Don't bother me; I'm almost up to level 15." He replied his mouth full of some unidentifiable substance. Sakura walked over the game system and pulled the plug. 

"No! Why did you do that?" Kero questioned angrily. 

"Listen Kero-chan, today during lunch I sensed something." She started. Kero looked up in surprise at her words. "What?" 

Sakura sat down on her bed and started explaining. "When I was outside I sensed something, almost like a Clow card." 

Kero floated up in the air with his head in his hands thinking. 

"A Clow card? But that's not possible." He paused for a moment, "Unless." 

"Unless what?" Sakura prodded. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, Clow Reed only made 52 cards, or at least that's what we thought. But, I remember one day that Clow Reed hinted about more cards. He said that he had made five more cards. Far more powerful than all the rest. He said that when he had put all the cards in the Clow book, those five were rebellious and wouldn't listen. Then they were gone and they haven't been seen again. Clow Reed said that they hid deep down in the earth and even he could not sense them." He finished explaining.

"Do you think that this could be one of them?" Sakura asked. 

"I don't know, but we'll have to find out." Kero replied, looking very serious. 

Sakura got on her phone and called Tomoyo and told her about what Kero had all said. "I'll meet you in the park, I just got this new video camera I want to test out." Tomoyo explained excitedly. 

When Sakura and Kero got to the park they saw Tomoyo. 

"This is the only time you're not wearing a costume. I didn't have time to make one." She explained sadly. 

"That's all right; I think I can make it without one this time." Sakura said with a grateful smile on her face. 

Meanwhile, while they were searching for the Clow card, a stranger was arriving in Tomoeda. 

Shaoran got off the plane and went into the airport, then outside where he hailed a cab to take him into Tomoeda. He sat thinking about what his mother had said. He was in Tomoeda for a reason. His mother said that she felt something strange was going to happen. So here he was back in Tomoeda. Shaoran hadn't forgotten about Sakura either over the years. But over the past two years he hadn't even thought of her because he other things to worry about: like his mother. She was growing older everyday and he worried about her. She was on business in England with his sisters at the moment. And yet even though she's old, he still had a lot of respect for her, she's a very strong woman. That's why he was in Tomoeda, to help Sakura. All of a sudden he looked up; he had sensed something. He told the driver to hurry to Tomoeda Park. When he got to the park he used his lasin board. 

Force know my plight

Release the light

Release!

The light that came out of the lasin board pointed to the middle of the park. He started to run. 

Back at the park Sakura and Kero had gotten into a bad predicament. As Tomoyo was taping Sakura the ground had started to rumble and then the Earthquake card had appeared. The Earthquake card is a very powerful and dangerous card. Sakura had to keep using jump to keep from falling into the big chasms that Earthquake kept making. Sakura jumped from a tree onto the ground. "I'm going to try to use the Wood card." She yelled to Kero. But before she could get it out and use it, the Earthquake caught her by surprise and she started to fall. 

Shaoran got into the park in time to see someone start to fall; he pulled out an ofuda for wind. He yelled,

Element wind,

Come to my aid!

Then he thrust his sword behind the ofuda and wind came out and caught the girl and set her down on the ground without a scratch. Shaoran disappeared behind a bush before anyone saw him. 

Sakura looked around, "What just happened?" she asked, puzzled. 

"No time to explain, just use Wood, hurry!" Kero yelled. 

"Right!" she raised her staff and said the incantation to use a card,

The key which hides the powers of the dark

Show your true form before me!

I, Sakura, command you under our contract!

Release!

Earthquake returned to its spirit form and Wood wrapped itself around Earthquake. Sakura was about to seal the Earthquake but she saw that it was about to get free of Wood, so she pulled out the Time card and froze time, and sealed the Earthquake. 

"Hoe." Sakura sighed as she sank to the ground, "That was tough." 

"It's going to get harder." Kero said floating over to her. 

"I was just beginning to lead a normal life and now this." She said sighing. "I love my cards dearly but I wish I didn't have to capture more of them." 

As all this was going on, Shaoran was sitting in a tree watching. 

"Kero-chan, how come I didn't fall into that giant chasm? I didn't use the Windy." While they were thinking about it, Tomoyo stood aside thinking to herself. She could have sworn she saw the wind come from the bushes. "Oh well." She thought. She turned to Sakura,

"I've got to be getting home, otherwise mother will send out the body guards. I'll see you tomorrow. Sayonara Kero-chan." She said 

"Sayonara Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied as she watched Tomoyo walk away. Sakura turned to Kero and said,

"I think we should get home too, Otou-san is going to be very worried." Kero shook his head yes as they walked home.

**_A/n: so how was it? Even if you didn't like it please take the time out to review. Thankies! ^_^_**


	2. They Finally Meet

a/n: :: sweatdrops:: My bad you guys, I screwed up somewhere along the line and I was being lazy the last few…weeks but here is the second chapter all ready to go for you. Please read and review; tell me if you like it. 

Ch. 2

**They finally meet**

            Sakura stood outside of school waiting for Tomoyo. It had been a week, and still no sign of anymore Clow cards. Sakura had constantly been on the look out for any signs of one. Kero had said not to worry, they would eventually show up, and to be ready when they did. 

            "Sakura-chan! I'm ready. We can go now." Tomoyo said running up to her. They started on their way home. 

"What are you doing tonight?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Kero-chan and I are going over to Yukito-san's to ask Yue-san about the Clow cards." Sakura replied. 

"That's a good idea; Yue-san might know something more about them." Tomoyo said. 

            Back in the park, Shaoran was sitting in a tree thinking about the woman he had saved from falling in the chasm. It had hit him after he went home that day, that woman was Sakura. She had changed so much he hadn't noticed it was she at first. His heart hurt just thinking about it. He was thinking about her as he heard voices coming. He looked down from the tree and tried to stay silent, to see whom the people were. 

            "Why did you want to come to the park Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. 

Tomoyo smiled, "I edited the video from last week and I wanted you to see it." Sakura smiled in response as they sat down on a bench and Tomoyo pulled out her video camera. After a minute Tomoyo noticed Sakura wasn't watching the video and was looking off somewhere. She saw the look on Sakura's face. She knew that look. 

"Sakura-chan?" she asked. "I sense a Clow card." Sakura replied. Sakura turned to look at her friend and gasped. "Hoe!" she yelled in surprise. "You're getting younger Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo's heart beat faster in fear as she looked down at herself. Sakura pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kero's number and told him to hurry up to the park. He started to question her but she had already hung up. 

"Oh! Sakura-chan you're starting to get older." Tomoyo said looking at Sakura. 

"Hoe!? I feel so tired, I need to sleep." Sakura's eyes started to droop; Tomoyo shook her hard on the shoulders. She felt so frail, it scared Tomoyo. Kero got into the park and saw Tomoyo shaking Sakura, hard. 

"What's wrong?" Kero asked questioningly. Tomoyo rolled her eyes, which she rarely did. "Look at Sakura-chan." Kero looked at Sakura, who had started to get younger. She kept getting younger till she was twelve, like Tomoyo. 

            Shaoran watched from the tree, so tempted to help but didn't want Sakura to recognize him. He didn't want her to know he was here yet. He'd rather help from the sidelines. When he saw Sakura at the age of twelve again, it brought back a tide of memories, which made his heart ache. 

            "It's only messing with you Sakura-chan, it's no harm, unless..." Kero floated thinking. 

"Unless what?" she asked, fear spreading through her body. She hated it when Kero said 'unless'. 

"Unless the card makes you so old that you...." Kero's sentence trailed off, but no one asked him to finish. 

"Well why stand around and think about that right?" she said with a nervous laugh. 

"Clow card, show to me your true form!" she yelled. Since Sakura had challenged the card it returned to its true spirit form, as a young woman then as it turned it changed to an old woman.  

"It's the Age card!" Kero exclaimed. "It has the power to turn things, people, or animals old or young." 

"I think we figured that out already Kero-chan." Sakura said sarcastically. Kero looked taken aback, Sakura rarely ever-used sarcasm. Kero couldn't think of anything else to retaliate with. 

"I don't think now is the time to fight." Tomoyo said, looking at Sakura. She had been just as surprised at Sakura's sarcasm as Kero had been. 

"I know, I'm sorry Kero-chan." Sakura apologized. She raised her wand and said,

"Age card return to your original card state", and then she put it in her school bag with the rest of the cards. Sakura looked down at herself and asked,

"Kero-chan why am I still young?" 

"It'll wear off in a couple of minutes." Kero replied. 

"It feels weird being this young again. I'm short and I have no hair." Sakura raised her hands to her head and felt really short hair.

Tomoyo laughed, "You're right, it does." As Sakura's hands left her hair, she felt it grow longer and she felt herself get taller. A shiver went through her whole body. Sakura saw a shiver go through Tomoyo as well. 

"Five years of growing in one minute." She mused aloud. 

"I'm just glad it's over." Sakura sighed. As she looked at the darkening sky, a thought hit her.

"Kero-chan we have to get over Yue-san's." 

"You know Sakura-chan; you're going to have to transform the Age and the Earthquake to Sakura cards. Kero informed her. 

"I know, I know." She replied, sounding exasperated. Sakura turned to Tomoyo, 

"Do you want to come with us Tomoyo-chan?" she asked. Tomoyo looked delighted,

"Of course, I'll just call my mother first." After Tomoyo was done making her phone call they started over to Yukito's house. 

            By the time they left the park, Shaoran had also already left and started on his way to his apartment. 

_"I wonder if she remembers me?"_ Shaoran sighed as he opened the door to the apartment. He went over to the phone and dialed his mother. She picked up on the second ring,

"Ko'ni'chiwa?" a voice asked. 

"It's Shaoran" He replied. 

"Ah, how is it going with Sakura-chan and the cards?" 

"She's caught two cards, the Age, and the Earthquake." Shaoran explained. 

"Good, does she know you're in town?" she questioned. 

"Um...no...not really." He replied, stammering. 

"No matter, she'll find out soon enough, I'll expect you home after she catches all the cards. Sayonara." She replied hanging up. Shaoran hung up also. 

            Back over at Yukito's house, Yukito had turned into Yue so they could talk. Yue looked at Sakura expectantly. 

"Do you know anything more about these cards?" she asked, after she explained to him about everything that went on. 

"I don't know anymore than Kero does." Yue replied. 

"Nothing?" she asked. "I thought you would know more about this." 

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't." he replied. Sakura sighed,

"Arigatou anyway Yue-san, Domo Arigatou." Yue nodded in response. When they were outside Kero said irritated, "Well he was no use." 

"Oh, would you give him a break Kero-can?"   

"It seems he gets a lot more breaks than I do." As Kero said those words, crimson spread across Sakura's cheeks. Kero was referring to the fact that she used to, or still does like Yukito. 

"Let's just go home, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said looking at Tomoyo. 

"Good night." Tomoyo replied as she walked away in the separate direction of her house. 

            When they got home Sakura went into the kitchen, warmed up some dinner grabbed a piece of cake her father had made, and went upstairs to her room. When she got there Kero was already playing video games. Sakura smiled to herself and said, 

"Umm, this is really good cake." Kero's ears perked up at her words,

"What, cake where?!" he turned around to look at Sakura and as he did the same bright eight letters flashed across the screen, GAME OVER! "Oh no! Not game over! Oh well, at least there is cake." Sakura left Kero to the cake while she went over to her desk and pulled out the Sakura Book. She opened it and all her star cards came out and surrounded her. She looked at the bottom of the book and there were the Age card and the Earthquake card lying there cold and lifeless. They were cold because they were still Clow cards, and since Clow Reed was dead they had no magic to live off of. Sakura took the Age card out of the book. Kero looked up from his cake and asked,

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?" 

She replied, "I'm going to transform the Age card." She took the pendant that hung around her neck and set it in the palm of her hand, then she said the incantation that would turn the pendant into her sealing wand:

The key which hides the powers of the dark

Show your true form before me!

I, Sakura, command you under our contract!

Release!

Then Sakura picked up the Age card, threw it in the air and said her second incantation 

I call upon the power of my star

Ancient forces near and far

Age card transform with all your might

And draw your power from my light!

Then the card transformed to the familiar pink card Sakura had come to know and love. When it had transformed she stumbled back and sat on her bed. 

"Sakura-chan!" Kero yelled startled. 

"I'm…so…tired." She murmured before she passed out. Kero took her dinner back downstairs and when he got back up he pulled the covers over her and whispered "Hang in there Sakura-chan." Then he turned the lights out, and snuggled up to her cheek and slept. 

            In the morning Sakura woke up and looked at her clock, it said 8:00. 

"Hoe! I'm late again!" she cried. Kero woke up and shouted to Sakura,

"It's Saturday! Go back to sleep." 

"Hoe." She sighed in relief as she plopped down on her bed. She turned her head to Kero, who was trying to get back to sleep on her pillow, 

"Kero-chan, how come I was so tired after transforming the Age card? I thought you said that when I grew stronger I wouldn't get so tired." Kero looked up in confusion, 

"When did I say that?" he asked. 

"About 7 years ago." She replied, still looking at him. "I don't remember that, but oh well. The reason you were so tired is because the Age and Earthquake cards are stronger than the other cards, except the Light and Dark." He finished explaining laying his head back down. Sakura turned her head away and looked at the ceiling.

"That makes sense." She mused to herself. All of a sudden Sakura's private cell phone rang, the one Tomoyo gave her. 

"Ko' ni' chiwa?" she asked. 

"Sakura-chan? It's Tomoyo. Could you come over? I have some new costumes I want to show you." Tomoyo asked.

"Sure, I'll be over in an hour." She replied. 

"Sayonara." Tomoyo said cheerily. Sakura shut her phone off, and sat down on her bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kero asked flying over to her, "Is it about the cards?" 

"No...I'm just kind of tired of Tomoyo-chan's costumes. I mean don't get me wrong, I think they're very well done, it's just...after 7 years you would think I'd be a little old for costumes." She explained sighing again. 

"Why don't you just tell her that then?" Kero suggested. 

"Kero-chan! You know I can't, it would hurt her feelings so much, you know how she is about her costumes." After yet another sigh, Sakura's smile returned. 

"It can't be helped; I've got to get ready." She left the room to take a shower. When she came back she saw Kero floating over the Sakura book. Kero looked up as Sakura came in wrapped in a towel. 

"Kero-chan, you know the routine." Kero got up and left the room so she could change. She pulled out a pair of flare legged jeans and a pale pink short sleeved shirt. She blow dried her hair, and then went downstairs. She grabbed the keys off the hook for the car and called Kero. 

"Are you coming Kero-chan?" Kero came floating into the hallway where she was putting on her tennis shoes. 

"I'm going to go take a nap." He replied heading up the stairs. 

"Suit yourself." She said getting up, going outside and getting in her car. As she was on her way to Tomoyo's house she saw a shaggy brown haired man walking by; he looked about the age of 18. (Shaoran). For some reason she was compelled to look at him. As she was staring at him he looked up at her. Sakura gasped _Those eyes! __Those beautiful amber eyes! She'd seen them somewhere, he looked so familiar. She shuddered,_

"That was disturbing." She turned her attention back to traffic.

            When she got to the gate of Tomoyo's mansion, she showed her I.D. to the guards, parked in the driveway and stood staring at Tomoyo's house. It was beautiful. It was two stories high with beautiful white stone pillars, hundreds of windows, and a large garden of flowers surrounding the house. Plus the lawn was five times bigger than her own. She stood admiring the house and its surroundings when she heard Tomoyo's voice ask, "Sakura-chan what are you doing?"

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, who was standing at the top of the steps and replied grinning,

"Just admiring your house, as usual."  Tomoyo smiled back. 

"Come on in, and hurry up." She said as she turned around and went inside and up to her room. As soon as Sakura walked in the door to Tomoyo's room, Tomoyo pushed a new costume into her arms and pushed her gently into the bathroom. When Sakura came out of the bathroom Tomoyo squealed with delight. 

"It's perfect for your next card capture." Tomoyo gushed. 

"Um, sure." Sakura said as she smiled weakly. As Tomoyo was making adjustments on her costume, Sakura told her about the guy,

"I was driving over here and I saw this guy walking down the street." 

"And?" Tomoyo asked. 

"It was weird because he seemed so familiar; it felt like I knew him. It was eerie. And his eyes." A shiver ran up Sakura's back as she retold the tale. 

"Keep still." Tomoyo scolded with pins in her mouth. 

"There, now it's perfect, go into the bathroom and change again so I can make the adjustments." When Sakura came out of the bathroom she handed Tomoyo the outfit and Tomoyo turned on her sewing machine and got hard to work. She looked up for a second to comment on Sakura's outfit,

"Nice outfit." Then she went back to work. 

"Arigatou, I bought it yesterday." Sakura replied with a smile. Sakura turned to look at her book bag which had started to move.

"Hoe!?" she said surprised. Out of her bag popped Kero. 

"Hello everybody." He half yelled. Tomoyo looked up, startled. 

"Kero-chan what are you doing here? I thought you were going to take a nap?" Sakura asked. Kero looked thoughtful for a moment then replied,

"Well I thought about it a second and I...uh thought I should be here just in case a card showed up." 

Tomoyo smiled as she heard him pause.

"Yes you can have some food, I made a cake today and there is a piece of it on the counter for you." Kero started to drool, and zoomed out of the room before they could blink. Sakura sighed,

"Why do I put up with him?" 

"Because he's your guardian and you love him, that's why." Tomoyo replied still smiling. 

"Yea I guess so."  Tomoyo's smile turned to a frown,

"Sakura-chan what is wrong? You're not yourself lately." She asked concerned. 

Sakura sighed again, 

"I don't know what's wrong, it's just everything, the Clow cards, Kero-chan, and that guy, I know who he reminds me of." 

"Who?" Tomoyo asked, curious despite herself. 

"Shaoran." Sakura replied her voice going soft. At that name Tomoyo dropped Sakura's costume. 

"Oh Sakura-chan, don't get stuck on that again please, please don't." Tomoyo said distressed and close to tears. "I remember when he left, you were depressed for almost three years, it broke my heart to see you like that, I couldn't bear it." 

Sakura looked into Tomoyo's tear filled eyes. Sakura knew that Tomoyo's love for her ran deep and she couldn't stand to see her friend so sad.

"Sumi Masen, I won't mention it again." Sakura said as a smile crept across her face. Relief spread across Tomoyo's face as those words came out of Sakura's mouth. 

"Arigatou Gozimasu. Now get into this costume, let's see how the adjustments worked out." 

            About an hour later Sakura was in her car and on her way home after having to literally drag Kero out of Tomoyo's kitchen. 

            When she got home it was about 5:00. She came through the door just as dinner was just getting done. She kicked off her shoes and slipped on her comfortable well-worn house slipper. 

"I'm home." She called to a seemingly empty house. All of a sudden Touya's head poked out from the kitchen. Sakura's breath caught. 

"Touya what are you doing home?"

"I'm staying for awhile." He replied coming full into the hallway. 

"Where were you, you didn't even leave a note." he asked 

"Ah, Touya I'm fine, I'm not hurt or anything." She replied with a smile, and followed him into the kitchen. He grunted in response. Sakura laughed, that reminded her of Shaoran and the way he used to always grunt for an answer. Touya looked at her weird and sat down to eat. 

"You know Touya you can't protect me forever, one day I'm going to be gone, all on my own." She said knowingly as she grabbed a plate and sat down. At those words Touya winced visibly, just the thought of his precious baby sister on her own was too much.

"Where's Otou-san?" she asked. 

"He's at work." Touya replied. 

"Kero-chan! Get in here if you want to eat!" she called up the stairs. At the word Eat, Kero flew into the kitchen, captured a plate, sat down on the table and started stuffing his face. The only sound at the table was Kero eating. 

"Sakura, you really should call or leave a note so we know where you are." Touya said, looking up at her. 

"Touya don't start that again, you just got home, you can't keep suffocating me." She said her voice rising in anger. Sakura had gotten more short of temper lately. "What will you do when I'm gone! Just leave me alone for once." She yelled impatiently, as she got up and left the table. 

"She should tell me where she's going." Touya said defeated. 

"Touya just let it go, I know how you feel about her but sooner or later she'll be on her own." 

"It's really hard to let her go." He sighed as he got up from the table to do the dishes. 

            Kero got up and went upstairs to Sakura's room. 

"Sakura-chan?" he asked softly. 

"What?" When he got into her room he saw her watching the weather channel on her TV.

"How are you?" he asked with concern. 

"Why? What would be wrong?" she asked calmly.   

"Um... if you haven't noticed you just had a fight with your big brother." Kero replied, floating over to float next to her. 

"I don't want to talk..." all of a sudden the look on Sakura's face changed. Kero knew that look: it meant Clow card. 

"Sakura-chan?" 

"Clow card." She replied simply. "Look at the weather." 

Kero turned up the volume on the TV; the broadcaster's voice was heard clearly as he reported,

"There have been tornadoes plowing their way through parts of Tomoeda, a very unusual weather change." The weatherman said. That was enough for Sakura and Kero. Sakura got on the phone with Tomoyo. 

            Meanwhile, back at Shaoran's apartment, Shaoran had just turned on the TV at the exact moment the weatherman said those words. He got on his ceremonial robes, seized his sword, and ran out the door to Tomoeda Park.  

            At that same moment Sakura was in her costume and out the door heading to Tomoeda Park with Tomoyo and Kero. 

            Sakura and Shaoran both arrived at opposite ends of the park at the same time. They both headed for the middle. When Shaoran got there he saw Sakura and hurriedly climbed a tree. When Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo were in the park the winds started to pick up. Then a tornado started toward the group, they could see it in the distance, and it was hard to miss. Sakura used Fly to draw the tornado away from Tomoyo. Sakura flew to the ground and tried to use Windy, but the Tornado was too powerful. The Tornado picked up speed as it raced toward her. She used Fly and tried to fly away but it caught her and spun her around and around. Then it took her higher and dropped her. 

            "No!" Shaoran yelled. He jumped to the ground, and pulled out a wind ofuda. Sakura felt winds surround her and she slowly descended to earth. And there waiting for her was Shaoran's open arms. He caught her as she fell the last few feet to earth. Sakura looked up at her rescuer expecting it to be Yue or Kero. It was, of all people, Shaoran.

            Sakura gaped at him, "Shaoran." She said unbelieving, Shaoran." She said again with a blank expression on her face. "What...what are you doing here?" 

"No time to explain, if you haven't noticed a card is loose." He said looking at her.  She nodded as she got down from his arms. She saw that the Tornado had gotten angry that she had not died. She took out the Shadow, threw it up in the air and said her incantation. Out came the spirit Shadow. Shadow wrapped itself around Tornado and cupped it into a little ball, then Sakura said,

I call upon the power of my star

Ancient forces near and far

Tornado card transform with all your might

And draw your power from my light!

Then Tornado turned back to its original card state. Sakura turned around and faced Shaoran. Tomoyo and Keroberos stood close by shock clearly written on their faces. Sakura stood looking at Shaoran, a blank stare on her face. Then a single tear slipped slowly down her cheek and fell to the ground. When that tear hit the ground it broke Shaoran's heart in two. 

"Why did you leave?" asked Sakura. 

"A simple question, how did I know she was going to ask me that?" he thought to himself, then replied out loud,

"I had to, Sakura." Sakura looked into those amber eyes she loved so much. She couldn't help but smile. She ran into his arms. 

"Shaoran I'm so glad your back." She said happily, looking up at his face. 

"I'm glad to be back." He whispered as he ran his hand through Sakura's silky brown hair. 

They sat there for almost five minutes just holding each other, not wanting to let go. 

"Her smells like cherry blossoms. Shaoran thought to himself, "Some how that scent seems to linger around her." They let go of each other, clasped hands, and started to walk out of the park and talking about the past. 

"They are so cute together!" squealed Tomoyo. 

"Yea, whatever." Kero growled in response. Kero still didn't trust Shaoran, no matter what Shaoran did to try and gain Kero's trust.

            When they were on their way towards Sakura's house, Sakura asked,

"Shaoran where do you plan on staying?" 

"I have an apartment." He answered. 

"That's good." 

"Actually the weird thing is, it's my old apartment." Shaoran said. They had just reached Sakura's house; Tomoyo had gone home, so that Sakura and Shaoran could be alone. 

"Shaoran, why don't you come in for some tea, it's only 7:30." She suggested looking up at Shaoran.  

"Why not." He replied. 

            They went inside to the kitchen and there sat Touya. Touya looked up and saw Shaoran. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" He asked, his voice low and threatening. 

"Sakura I'm just going to go." Shaoran said, and before she could argue he was out the door. 

            Sakura turned to Touya with a very saddened expression; she shook her head at him and turned around to go upstairs. Kero was already upstairs playing video games when she got up there. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Kero turned off the game, shut off the light, and snuggled up close to Sakura's cheek. Kero swished his tail on her cheek and she laughed. 

"Good night Kero-chan." She said sleepily, but Kero was already out.

a/n: I hope you all liked it. R+R! My thanks ^_^


End file.
